


When the Mind is Pure

by svana_vrika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Glove Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: Yuuri is real. And, in the world they live in, Viktor finds that very refreshing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of fan-fiction. Yuri!! on Ice and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of Mitsurō Kubo. I just borrowed them for a few thousand words of entertainment. No copyright infringements are intended, and I will make no profit from their use.
> 
> Warniings: spoilers for episodes 1-3 smattered throughout. 
> 
> Title taken from the following quote credited to Buddha: _When the mind is pure, joy follows like a shadow that never leaves_
> 
> Thank you to Caeseria for the beta read and for helping me tweak the end. You're fabulous as always! <3

Yuuri was real. And that was refreshing. That was what had drawn Viktor from Russia to Japan; not the near-flawless mimicry of his program, but the real way that Yuuri had skated it. Yuuri _emoted_ when he skated, not an ounce of it feigned, Yuuri serving as the perfect conduit between music and ice. It was too precious of a thing to be allowed to fade behind Yuuri’s broken confidence, Viktor had decided.

A soft chuckle vibrated in Viktor’s throat as he put his things onto his bed. Yuuri was _very_ real, he’d quickly discovered upon his arrival. Yuuri’s reaction upon seeing him had been priceless and Viktor might have been shocked by the blatant honesty of it had he not previously realized Yuuri’s sincerity. Men just didn’t _do_ that, especially in their world where everything was a performance or act. Blushed cheeks, wide eyes, parted lips; Viktor’s eyes gleamed softly as he took off his coat. He’d been instantly captivated by it. But the most beautiful thing was that Yuuri hadn’t had a clue. And Viktor hadn’t hesitated to use that naiveté to his advantage. Especially since he’d come to learn early on that skating had been only one of the passions that had driven Yuuri’s clandestine performance.

Viktor was used to idolatry. He’d practically lived on a pedestal for well over a decade. However, it was more than that with Yuuri; something upon which he hadn’t been able to put his finger. But then Yuri Plisetsky had- not surprisingly- shown up and, when the inevitable challenge had been thrown down, it had hit Viktor with a force that had stunned. Yurio wanted him back in Russia; wanted Viktor to coach him to the top. Yuuri wanted _Viktor_. Wanted the coaching, yes; Viktor wasn’t so naïve as to believe that wasn’t a part of it. But that never got mentioned once, just Yuuri’s desire to have him stay and eat katsudon with him if he won. 

Yurio had gaped in disbelief but Viktor had broken a little beneath the pureness of Yuuri’s response. He’d always been wanted, but Yuuri was the first who just wanted _him_. And again, there had been that delicious little fact that Yuuri hadn’t been consciously aware of it. A lazy smile rose as Viktor undressed. That was no longer true, however. Yuuri had found his _Eros_ , it communicated to Viktor across the ice with a charismatic smile and a hunger that’d had _nothing_ to do with katsudon.

The heat that he’d managed to keep at a simmer blossomed through him then knotted hard in his gut. _That_ had been the pinnacle for him. Yuuri had defined _Eros_ for the crowd, but that moment, that look, had been Viktor’s alone, and he shivered with the recollection. “God,” he muttered, fingers slowly running up his hardening dick on their way to tug his underwear down. They pooled at his feet and Viktor stepped out of them. _Bed or bath,_ he pondered as he continued to lightly fondle himself and then he lowly chuckled. _Bed._ It was closer. And Yuuri’s music, his movements, were playing through his head and driving him mad. 

“Minx,” he murmured as he dropped to the edge of the bed and lay back against the mattress. He wondered what it had been as he wrapped his hand around his cock. What had triggered it for Yuuri. He'd been training to the call of the katsudon for days, knowing the risk of losing Viktor to Yurio and Russia. So that wasn't it. What had drawn that want to the surface? Had he been touching himself like this, trying to teach himself what Eros was? Had Yuuri, in the heat of his pleasure, called out for him? Viktor's cock leapt at the thought and his breath caught as he teased over his head with his thumb. "Yuuri..." 

Yuuri's face flashed behind closed eyes then, flushed cheeks, eyes wide, a mixture of surprise and shy pleasure and Viktor realized Yuuri always looked like that when he'd call his name. Like he couldn't believe he was good enough but glad he was. God, what would he be like when Viktor managed to _truly_ bring that confidence to him? Would the color still rise in his cheeks? Would that delectably plump lower lip still quiver when he'd caress it?

Viktor's head was slick with pre-seed now and he ran a thumb over it again. Slowly, lightly, he traced a vein with it, but in his fantasy it was Yuuri’s tongue, the touch tentative as Yuuri explored his cock with that mouth of his. Viktor’s breath was coming faster now and, when the touch had trailed to his base, he wrapped his hand around his cock again and firmly stroked it. It was good, but not _right_ and Viktor eased his hold slightly. Yuuri wouldn’t have that confidence. Not that early in the game. No. The stroke would be gentler, slower, while Yuuri peered up with his pretty brown eyes. Aroused. Shy. Gauging Viktor’s reaction. “Ungh,” Viktor lowly moaned as his balls grew tight. “A bit tighter, _my little star_.” The strokes to his dick grew firmer. One. Two. Viktor sighed his pleasure and the rhythm came a bit faster. “Mm, that’s good.” 

Viktor knew what the praise would do to Yuuri. The color in his cheeks would heighten and, smiling as if Viktor had just handed him the moon, Yuuri would double his effort. Another couple of strokes and Yuuri’s mouth would return to his cock again. He’d lick that same vein and, this time, those soft, pliant lips would slip around him, tasting him first, lightly sucking at his head, then slowly, slowly sliding downward, cheeks flushed, pupils blown, eyes only for him… “That’s it,” Viktor panted as he reached out to grab the nearest thing he could find to catch his come with. “That’s go- Ah, _god!_ ” His orgasm slammed through him when he realized what he was holding and, spine arcing from the bed, he came, his spend splattering his abdomen and pulsing over his hand instead. 

“Viktor…” 

Viktor blinked, tilted his head toward the door, not sure if he’d really heard it. A knock came and he pushed himself up on an elbow. Alert, yet slightly dazed, he wondered how much time had slid by while he’d drifted. It’d been a long time since he’d came that hard. 

“Viktor?” 

_Yuuri._ And, with the realization, Viktor sat up more fully. “What is it, Yuuri?” At least he knew Yuuri wouldn’t barge right in. Not that it would have bothered him under most circumstances, but having come all over oneself was a bit different than merely being naked. His cock twitched when an image of Yuuri’s reaction teased through his mind and Viktor weakly glared down at it. “No.” 

“Uhm… I can’t find my gloves,” Yuuri began. Viktor smirked. “I had them yesterday but they’re not with the rest of my kit. I don’t usually leave things lying about but it’s not exactly been normal lately, especially the last couple of days and I-“ 

“Yuuri.” 

“Yes?” 

Viktor silently chuckled at the almost-meek response. “I haven’t seen them.” 

“Oh. Okay then.” 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called out after a few seconds of silence. 

“Oh! Uhm, yes?” 

Viktor snickered again; he swore he could almost _hear_ Yuuri’s embarrassed blush through the door. “I’ll see you downstairs in a few minutes. We have katsudon to eat together, yes?” 

“Oh, yes!”

Viktor broke a little bit again beneath the pure joy in Yuuri’s voice and, as he heard Yuuri head back downstairs, he softly sighed and dropped onto his back again. He wanted Yuuri to succeed. Viktor would make that happen. He just hoped Yuuri wouldn’t lose that enchanting purity in the process. 

After a moment, Viktor’s eyes slowly rolled to his left and, a lazy smirk curving his lips, he swiped a thumb over the palm of the glove he’d clutched so tightly in his hand as he’d come. Yuko had given them to him before the competition but, with the excitement of everything, Viktor had simply forgotten. Now, he was rather loathe to part with them and his cock twitched again as he wondered if they still bore Yuuri’s scent. “Another time,” he muttered to both parts of his curiosity; tucking them under his pillow, 

Viktor stood and stretched then grabbed the house robe he’d been given his first day in to wear across to the bathroom. He wanted a soak, but that could come later. For now, he’d clean himself up and join the others. Viktor smiled. Yu-topia’s springs were to die for but experiencing Yuuri’s joy as he enjoyed his prize would be even more refreshing.


End file.
